shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zeon1
Welcome to my Talk Page! Leave a message here and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Shiro Akatsuki.jpg page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Yo Sorry was doing dishes am is getting ready to cook supper other then that im game as long as you don't mind me taken a few minutes to postCaring16:) (talk) 23:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) chat says your off just to let you know why im not postingCaring16:) (talk) 00:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Coral fruit why yes, of course you can. Also, thanks for yanking me out of inactivity. If you have a property template for pages like the one I have, feel free to put it under my own and then add whatever you feel. Just remember that by accepting that your character eats the Sango Sango Kora Kora no Mi (Koraru is a better translation), your character Will Die somewhere between 80-90 years after One Piece. If you have a problem with that fact, then you can't use the fruit. Any other questions? Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 00:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, prick-bro, lay off the name Cyrus Arc for a bit. I have a similar character on FTF, and I don't want you screwing this up. Vitus07 (talk) 22:58, May 19, 2013 (UTC) wat up man this is inushima about the eme eme no mi im still trying figure out what i want to do with but, you can use the safa safa no mi thow. Inushima (talk) 00:56, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Pointing something out. Hey Zeon, I noticed that the character you have using the Kora Kora no Mi is your buddy Pounce D. Luk. However, on his page it says he's using some swamp dragon fruit. Now what really confuses me is that the captain of your Reef Pirates Calico D. Sid is also using this swamp dragon fruit. Sooooo did you just screw up when you copy/pasted the infobox or have you not noticed that little mistake? Just pointing it out. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 19:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) WORK ON TEH COLLAB Mkatkannon here. Write. The. Collab. Now. The Green Haired Pirates Meet The Prophet! MKAT ' MEOW 02:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) sorry to hear that your times are going bad, sorry. I didn't know. best of luck resolving your problems. It's not nice to call people b***** though. I can wait for your edit. 'MKAT ''' MEOW 22:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Animal Hello Zeon now i want to know what you want to look like as a animal. 1. what clothes do you have? 2. do you have weapons? 3. what is your expression (are you smiling, crying etc.)? 4. what do you do in picture (are you standing, siting, sleeping etc.)? 5: do you have something in your body (scars, tattoos etc.)? message me the answers Carabe197 (talk) 14:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Denka Denka no Mi Go for it, also what happened with the Kora Kora no Mi, still using it or no? Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 07:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Fishman Character's Picture Yo lil' bro! Just dropped by after seeing your recent addition to your image gallery. Sadly, I have to inform you that edited images of canon characters from the manga or anime is forbidden on this wiki, just like how using the characters themselves is forbidden. Sorry man, but I'm gonna have to ask you to not use that image for your character. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:45, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Mind Answering a Question? It's Wyv-bro again. I wanted to ask you this on the chat, but I'm not sure if you're still caught up in holiday activities or not. Anyway, I was going over my Aspara citizens gallery template, and saw I had added Dante Redder there a while ago. The question being, are you going to continue work on him or not? I'd like to know, so I can figure out if I should keep him in the gallery or remove him. While I'm at it, I'd like to kill two birds with one stone, if that's OK with you. Speaking of your characters, are you going to keep Frost D. Amy as well? To be honest, I'm kind of tired of constantly editing Glory's page to fit the changes you make to Amy and the crew you decide to put her in. >_< So I'd like this to be the final answer. Are you going to use her in any stories here, or not? That way, I can finally put this to rest and move on. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Z bro! I appreciate the speedy reply. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:16, December 28, 2013 (UTC) hey zeon this is inushima are you still using the denka denka no mi if not can i use it ? Inushima (talk) 15:09, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Just A Response Thanks for the concern Zeon. I really appreciate it. To answer your question, I'm fine. Just need a bit of time to myself. Lately I have been depressed over some bullcrap my school has been pulling on me. Now it's gotten to the point where I'm in a bad mood, and I'm not a guy you want to socialize with when I'm in a bad mood. So until I've recuperated, I'm probably going to be avoiding the wikia altogether. Give the others my regards if you will. Powerhouse411 (talk) 07:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Le present Z, words can not describe my gratitude for the gift you presented me. I did however, find a possibly suiting fruit for my character, but I still have to wait for response from the owner. But can I hold off an answer a couple of days until the person answers? Saints'Hoodie(The Talk) 17:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Z, I thank you for the present. But I got the Thermite fruit, so I'm good. Once again, thanks. :) Saints'Hoodie(The Talk) 19:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC) How's life otherwise? Saints'Hoodie(The Talk) 21:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hey zeon man where do you get your images ? Inushima (talk) 01:02, March 27, 2014 (UTC) i just mean overall were do you get your images Inushima (talk) 14:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Only April 01 2014 00:00:00 until Bomb Explodes... Majin Karate and Two Knife Style Yo bro! Just wanted to stop by and mention I've decided to allow these two ideas of yours to be Majin fighting styles as a whole. Of course, I'm still uncomfortable with it, since I think Enchantment is suffice enough as it is, but if you really want Majin Karate and Two Knife Style to be Majin forms of combat, then who am I to interfere? Of course, this doesn't mean I'm lightening up my increasingly tight hold over my pages and story. :P Just that, as I told you yesterday, I have no legitimate excuse as to why these wouldn't be used by the Majin. And again, my only complaint being that I just feel uncomfortable with the Majin using a sand version of Fishman Karate, though I suppose I could possibly warm up to Two Knife Style over time. Anyway, just wanted to make it official, and you can't be more official than someone's talk page or one of their articles. Good luck with these fighting styles of yours, little bro. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) "Hephaestus" Yo again, bro! Just stopping by to let you know I've been working hard on Heph here today. Hoping to brainstorm with you over Hephaestus whenever possible, seeing as I'm creating and tweaking random ideas here and there. But the most important thing I came here to say was that I'm dumping the name, "Hephaestus," since it feels too long and hard to pronounce. So far, I'm feeling "Nimbus" right now, since it's short, sweet and catchy. Plus, it can refer to cumulonimbus clouds, AKA storm clouds (such as his homeland, Stormpiea.) Moving on from there, I'll be working out his history and backstory. Oh! And speaking of, I'd love to work out when and how he meets The Marimo Pirates and joins the crew. Well, until then, I'll be seeing ya later. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ In the meantime, I'm playing Pirate Warriors 2 to help clear my head while staying in a One Piece based mindset. Just played as Usopp to help me get into that sort of marksman-esque feeling, since I know Nimbus is going to be one. Probably will do the same with Franky, just to get into a weaponsmith sort of mood as well. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) You pay for it through the PlayStation Store. Since the game is downloadable only here in the US, you can pay for it at the PS Store, and then download it right away. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 18:56, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Hope you manage to get it sometime. I say it's definitely worth playing at least once. +_+ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to hear that, man. :/ I'll still be hoping for ya, all the same though. (No wonder I was seeing people go offline all of a sudden. o_0) Speaking of, if you have a PSN account, I wouldn't mind adding you as a friend. And of course, this means we could kick ass together in Pirate Warriors 2 anytime. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:42, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Got'cha. Good luck. Oh, and just to save time, my PSN username is written as such -> Wyvern_0m3g4 <- Shouldn't be too hard to spot me. lol I got a ninja avatar and a red profile background. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:49, April 21, 2014 (UTC) FINALLY got around to reading that bit between Carson and Nimbus. >_< I left this here because I felt like I'd forget what my thoughts about it were if I tried to tell you tomorrow. Made me chuckle to see them act like. lol It's certainly as you described them. Like Zoro and Sanji (and it finally dawned on me that they're both from a sky island, and yet they have a sort of rivalry going on. XD I like that.) I have a good feeling that even if you were left in charge of Nimbus completely, you'd certainly do him justice. That was a fun skit there, my brother. :) On a similar note, this goes to show that I '''really need to get around to reading Grand Voyage. >_< Looks like it's well written and loads of fun to get into. ^_^ I'm looking forward to reading your logs. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:35, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Nendo Nendo no Mahha Ryūsei Ken!! :D POW!!! Got your attention, little bro?!! Awesome! ^_^ I'd like to discuss this technique with you in the chat when you have the time. It involves Trap Island... somehow. =_= Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:33, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and on a semi-related note, I found an image that could possibly be usable in both Knave and Chris' galleries. Especially seeing as you've used Natsu for the Trap Island collab. Edit Natsu's hair as green and there you go. Personally, I found this to be full of hilarious potential. XD Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Didn't mean to hit you that hard. o_o Terry: IDIOT!! IT'S A FINISHING MOVE! IT'S SUPPOSED TO KO PEOPLE! Me: Yeah, yeah... Anyway, feel free to take your time, man. I've got all day. Plus, since I've been up all night, that means it's gonna be harder for me to operate as I usually do with so much sleep deprivation going on. In other words, I may crash without meaning to at any given time. >_< Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:16, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and I'm glad you love the picture. ^_^ Thanks. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Haru!! It's me, Raisa! ^_^ Well, being in character aside, I decided to drop by and give you a surprise. One that I'm particularly fond of right now, actually. Seems I finally decided to add the Furo region to PokéFanon Wiki a few days ago. So far, I have the region itself (or rather, what little I have of it right now,) the Furo League and Haru Hiraku himself as pages on the wiki. Since you got Haru on my gym leader quiz and all, I thought I'd inform you for the fun of it. :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hiiii I got a 2DS and now I have Pokemon X and Pokemon Y! So I am happy lol [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 14:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Jolly Roger Here is the Cazzuto Pirate's Amazing Jolly Roger! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (sorry) FrozenEyes (talk) 01:30, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ''Admiral Vote Rinji-sensei dropped out of the vote, so you need to redo your vote as soon as possible if you want it to count. Just letting you know. So You Want to Be an Admiral Powerhouse411 (talk) 20:39, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Well, I suppose I'm going to have to take your advice on this one. I don't know what you or the others do when I'm not around. For all I know, effigies of Ferno are built and then burnt down, and people play "bash Ferno's brain in with a stick" or something. It pains me greatly to think I've come to the point where I'm distrusting the people nearest and dearest to me. But this horrible, disgusting behavior has disillusioned me. I can't tell who's a friend with a genuine heart of gold (albeit I don't expect perfection. I allow flaws, since I know I have them too,) or who's a friend up until they start acting out in disrespectful, immature, unkind ways. I don't want friends who would rather treat their own friend like crap just because they don't like something about the other guy. I put up with Ruki and Reaper's poor behavior and attitude, Rex's attitude in general, and countless other things on the chat. And I still try to be their friends. All I ask is that we stay civil, friendly and respect one another. But basic human values must be a fading fad these days, since no one gives a crap for anyone but themselves. Even if it was beloved friends and family members. I kid you not, I am CHANNELING Lys right now. This is her thought patterns. Thus, this shows how far I've come to dislike the state of the world. Trust me, when you see people close to you, or people you thought you could trust and respect act in such deplorable ways, it strikes a heavy chord with you. Anyway... I'm not sure where we, FD and Powerhouse stand upon this latest news you've given me. I '''want' to still be your friend. I honestly, honestly do. As with everyone else. But how can you be friends with someone who acts in such a horrible fashion? This is worse than attitude problems, religious blasphemy (surprises me too) or even spoilers. This is basic human nature I'm talking about. A real life subject that has HUGE consequences if not treated with care. I will NOT stand down quietly and go along with everything as if it wasn't a big deal. This is a massive deal. To the eleventh power. Granted, in your defense, as well as FD's and Powerhouse's, I've never seen any of you act nearly as bad as I do, so that's certainly saying something. We all have our bad days, and I allow that. That's what makes us human. But this s*** is going too far. So...! I'm taking this with a grain of salt and will think it through. Yes, I gave FMF some reprieve, given his behavior in response to Ferno's blog. Of course, this was later reaffirmed when Ferno himself told me that FMF, Kai and I are the only ones to ever still stay truly friendly with him; even in the darkest hours. (Maybe Caring too, in his own words.) I know for certain he has nothing against you, though he feels off-put by the notion that you don't socialize as much with him as you do with me or 13th. But that isn't devastating news. Just an opportunity to try harder. Hell, it says LOADS that he was perfectly willing to vote ONLY for you in the Admiral elections. He chose Cara too because the rules say he had to vote for two people. He chose you over everyone else. Let that sink in and you'll know that while he felt a bit unwanted by you, he certainly doesn't hate you or anything. It's just indifference by this point. The good and the bad negating one another. Well, guess I've talked your ear off enough. I will at least apologize for that. And honestly, as for the Admiral elections, I wouldn't be surprised if you manage to do better than Ruki and Reaper within the next few days. Shounen and other fantasy related stories dealing with good vs. evil teach us many things. However, one constant remains the same. Selfishness, cruelty, and disrespect may get you far, but they won't help you win. Stick to your guns, sacrifice what you love, want or need for others, be civil and polite, love those the way you want to be loved, and treat everyone equally. Do these, and you will always win. Though the path to victory will be met with pain, sorrow, hardship and unpleasantness. That's why I stick to my guns. Because I know I'm right, and will be rewarded for my kindness. Everyone else will suffer horribly for the misdeeds they've done. On that moral note, I suppose that's all I gotta say. I pray you and a few diamonds in the rough here will be the miracle I need to have faith in our species. My family's all I got by this point; Buddy the cat included. (Yes, a CAT is more respected, loved and appreciated than HUMAN BEINGS. Says a lot, doesn't it?) In respect to our history together, and the bond of brotherhood we share, I wish you warm regards. Keep the jerks in line, and best of luck in the elections. Even if you don't win now, if you stay dedicated as I told you, you will someday. I may have a hard time trusting you now, but something tells me there's still a winner somewhere deep down in there. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if my response seems late a little. Between yours and Ferno's messages arriving together, and my temporary illiteracy, I seem to have overlooked your reply. All I can say is, if you're thanking me for what I've done to you, even despite how you feel, you're well on your way to greatness. And yes, as I told Ferno too, I admit I'm going to be bias here. But here's how it looks to me: It's his word against everyone else's, and he's the one feeling hurt and upset right now, while everyone else is simply shocked and confused. Being who I am, of course I'm going to tend to the hurt first, before I rejoin everyone else. As much as I go on and on about my cynicism, about how much life disgusts me, there's that VERY annoying urge to want to love and help others that just nags at the back of my mind. But hey, that will help me win in life, as I've said. So whether I like it or hate it, it helps. But getting back on track, as I said about bias and his word against everyone else's, it seems Ferno has stood up for you, FD and Powerhouse and has ensured I back off from you guys. So I need to sit down, breathe calmly, and let my rage die. After that, I have to calmly examine what's going on instead of flying off the handle as I had. With that cleared up, I can indeed still call you my friend and little bro, which makes me happy. It's as I usually say, "I prefer to make friends, not enemies." However, that does not excuse the fact I have clearly upset you when you were innocent all along. Therefore, I'm in no right to come crawling back to you and act like everything's OK. It's like what happened between Luffy and Usopp. Usopp could NOT return to the crew as if he clearly didn't disrespect Luffy. He needed to earn the right first. And the same can be said here. While I feel strongly associated with Luffy right now, as I feel I've gone through Enies Lobby and back for Ferno's sake, I know I'm in Usopp's position and not Luffy's. This time, you're Luffy. I have disrespected you and acted out in the exact same way I criticized everyone else for. So, I have to earn your friendship, trust and respect again, and I can't hate you, myself nor the situation for that. That's just how it is. I will apologize from the depths of my soul for upsetting you when you were innocent all along. I too become blinded by rage and thus don't think as well as I should. This whole event was nothing short but a crime of passion, mixed with blind carelessness. In the process, I was so absorbed in my own self-interests and Ferno's welfare, I failed to even barely acknowledge the upset tone you had in your message. It came off as calm, civil and polite to me. And that's why I responded to you the way I did. If it did come off as hurt and upset, and a bit rude at that, I'd have become emboldened, and possibly more (unfairly) resentful towards you. I'm happy I misread the subtext as I did. It means things can get better instead of worse. Anyway, I suppose that's all. My fate is in your hands now. I will never hate you, no matter what you choose to do from here on out. So long as you stay dedicated to being a good person that is. If I see any s*** on the horizon, I will call you out on it. It's what friends do after all. But I digress. Friend or enemy, you are still my Z-bro in these turbulent, unpleasant times. Thank you again for your response, and in return, you are very welcome. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Translation Anime FT will rush to the original hen than in October. I is in charge of character design and a rough plot. Also set the name It is also still a secret, but one person published a new character! (choppy, sorry)